Shadow Joe
Shadow Joe 'is the main protagonist of the character crossover Character What''. Backgrounds Shadow Joe along with twin brother Shadow Aaron were born 2000 years ago, When Queen Lorraine give birth to them, they were asleep, Shadow Aaron was the first to be awaken, but Shadow Joe was still asleep. Shadow Joe remain asleep for a long time. Personality Shadow Joe is good and is the opposite of Shadow Aaron, Shadow Joe is honest, kind, happy, comedic, generous, sweet, wise, loyal, and selfless. Whenever Shadow Joe made a promise to anyone, He keep these promises he made with them. He always keeps his promises seriously and do what ever he can to not breaks these promises. Shadow Joe is always very serious about Shadow Aaron, He doesn't want his friends or anyone to face Shadow Aaron since he is too dangerous and too powerful for anyone to fight. Shadow Joe enjoys being a hero, fighting villains, saving life, protecting the innocent and playing around with the villains while fighting, but Shadow Joe did often take his role as hero serious, He is also serious of being the leader of the heroes and being origination with plans and situations. History Character What: The Movie Shadow Joe is first seen in a flashback when Shadow Joe and Shadow Aaron was born, Shadow Aaron was awaken, but Shadow Joe still remain asleep and didn't Shadow Joe grow since he was still asleep, and remain as a baby until he was awaken. Shadow Joe was about to be awaken after King Joe, Queen Lorraine, and Shadow Selina defeated Shadow Aaron. 3 years later, Shadow Joe was seen as a child, Shadow Joe was in his bed sleeping, and then the sun shine out of Shadow Joe and wake him up. Shadow Joe then wake up King Joe and Queen Lorainne to remind them it is his first day of school, His parents got him really for school and Shadow Joe then went on the coach which was taking him and the young Shadow Creatures to school. On the coach, Shadow Joe meets two young female Shadow Creatures; Shadow Samantha (Water Shadow Creature) and Shadow Lucy (Ice Shadow Creatures), They ask Shadow Joe if it was his first day at school and Shadow Joe said "Yes". Character What: Villains Revenge Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Shadow Joe appear as guest character in Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten. It is unknown how his role will be the series. Powers and Abilities See: Shadow Joe's Powers Relationships Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is Shadow Joe's best friend and they both share a great bond with ease other since the day they first met, Shadow Joe paid most time with her and they both enjoy doing things together, Shadow Joe is very kind and very loyal to Twilight Sparkle and cares very deeply about her and always help her when she feel sad or worried, Shadow Joe is also very protected over Twilight Sparkle and willing to do what ever he can to protect her from villains and from any harm. Dawn Dawn is Shadow Joe's girlfriend and share a great bond with her just like Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Joe sometime give Dawn chocolates and flowers to show her that he a good boyfriend, Shadow Joe also plans dates for her to show that he love her, When Dawn entered a Pokemon Contest, Shadow Joe always wished her good luck and when Shadow Joe watched Dawn in the contest, Shadow Joe always sir ports her and cheers her on. Shadow Joe care deeply about Dawn just like Twilight Sparkle, but unlike Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Joe is not over protected over Dawn. Ben Tennyson Cinderella The Stig Shadow Joe considered the Stig to be one of his good friends, but Shadow Joe didn't communicate with the Stig very well due the Stig not being unable to speak and not showing his emotions to Shadow Joe or his friends. Webby Vanderquack Darkwing Duck When meeting Darkwing Duck for the first time, Darkwing Duck developed a rivalry toward Shadow Joe when Shadow Joe defeat Darkwing's main enemies and taking Darkwing Duck's spotlight causing Darkwing's to become jealous of Shadow Joe taking the credit, Despise this, Darkwing Duck deeply care about Shadow Joe and will do whatever he can to help Shadow Joe and his friends and deep down Darkwing like Shadow Joe and is one of Shadow Joe's good friends. Similar Heroes * Twilight Sparkle * Ben Tennyson * Joy * Hercules * The Doctor * Rainbow Dash * Spider-Man * Superman * Captain America * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse * Bambi * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * The Flash * Homer Simpson * Harry Potter * Thor * Cinderella * Elsa the Snow Queen * Ariel * Unikitty * WALL-E * Uncle Chan * Pikachu Known Inventions * '''Sonic Screwdriver * Snow Blaster Gallery Scenes Baymax and Shadow Joe0001.JPG Shadow Joe and Webby0002.JPG Heroes 20001.JPG Shadow Joe and Webby0001.JPG Ursula and Discord0001.JPG Shadow Joe and XLR80001.JPG Shadow Joe and the Dazzlings0001.JPG Shadow Joe and Four Arms0001.JPG Shadow Joe and Heatblast0001.JPG Shadow Joe and Ghostfreak0001.JPG Heroes40001.JPG Heroes50002.JPG Heroes 6.png Shadow Joe and Armodrillo0001.JPG Heroes70001.JPG Heroes0002.JPG Heroes0003.JPG Characters0002.JPG Heroes0008.JPG Heroes0007.JPG Shadow Joe0001.JPG Heroes0011.JPG Heroes0012.JPG Shadow Joe and Mew0001.JPG Shadow Joe and his Rapidash0001.JPG Heroes0013.JPG Shadow Joe and Nega Duck0001.JPG Young Shadow Joe and Slappy0001.JPG Shadow Joe and his Victreebel0001.JPG Fifi and Young Shadow Joe20001.JPG Young Shadow Joe and his Porygon0001.JPG Characters0006.JPG Characters0007.JPG Shadow Joe and Fifi La Fume0001.JPG Shadow Joe Vs Hydros0001.JPG Shadow Joe Vs Malware0001.JPG Shadow Joe and Shirley the Loon0001.JPG Images Poster 3.png Trivia * Shadow Joe have two running gag in the Character What franchise, The first gag is not wearing a suit and the second gag is most characters forgetting about that he is immortal. * Shadow Joe along Shadow Aaron have visible bully button despite being hatch from eggs. * Shadow Joe always wears glasses when he is reading. Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Child Saver Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Main Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Wizards Category:In Love Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Bully Slayers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Guardians Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Feline Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Aliens Category:The Messiah Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Playful Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Magical Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Character What Heroes Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Robot Pilots Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Energy Beings Category:Spirits Category:Literary heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Hope bringer Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Laser-Users Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Speedster Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Force-Field Users Category:Zoopaths Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulation Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Survivers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Creators Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Famous Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Cops Category:Gunmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Good vs. Good S Category:Ghosts Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Died with Honor Category:Serious heroes Category:Judges Category:Teachers Category:Exorcists Category:Alchemist Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:KissHeart Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:Square Enix Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Campcom Heroes Category:Bandai Namcom Heroes Category:SPIKE Chunsoft Heroes Category:Phasers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Death Gods Category:Pure Good